To Catch an Abra
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When a trainer fails to catch an Abra for the umpteenth time, the Abra feels sorry for the trainer and decides to make it up to him...discovering her true feelings, as well as his, in the process...HumanXPokemon Lemon Warning! 18 and up only!


**To Catch an Abra...**

By Talon Dragonborn

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon and all of its trademarks. I in no way try to claim it nor am I profiting from it. The plot and the OC belong to me. If I did, however, I would personally find Ash's dad and put him in the story, really...

AUTHOR'S NOTES GET: I'm not really sure how this came to be. I guess I remember raging on how many times Abra got away when I tried to catch it back in my youth and, 12 years later, nostalgia-raged when I STILL failed to catch the darn thing. Don't worry, I did catch it eventually but after going to sleep that night this story came to me when dreaming. So yea, I jotted it down, went about my business, and decided to work on this. So yea, enjoy? Also, its worth noting that this is my first story...which is also my first lemon. Go figure...

By the way, "Text" indicates speech and "_Italics_" indicates thought and telepathy.

HUMAN/POKEMON LEMON WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT GO FOR THAT KIND OF THING THEN GO ELSEWHERE! IF YOU AREN'T 18+ THEN G T F O, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN CLICKED THIS THING! I hope that got the point across...why a lemon? I blame all the pervs who wrote lemons before me.

Summary: When a trainer fails to catch an Abra for the umpteenth time, the Abra feels sorry for the trainer and decides to make it up to him...discovering her true feelings, as well as his, in the process...

* * *

"Flareon return!" he shouted, recalling his prized Flareon after taking down his tenth Pidgey of the day. He is Leon Tanners, an up-and-coming fourteen year-old average – ya know...medium build, average hight, mildly attractive – trainer who just recently obtained a few badges with the help of his other three pokemon, not counting Flareon.

Leon looked down at his watch and sighed, it was 7:30PM. He had been out on Route 6 for the past few days trying to catch an Abra since he had heard of a few spotted in the area and, since Abra are kinda rare, he determined that it'd make a fine addition to his team. Out of all the time he's spent that day, he has only come across two Abra and both of them teleported away. Adding five more Abra over the past few days would bring the total to seven, although he could have sworn his Flareon grazed the second one with a quick attack just before it teleported.

"Man, I'm never gonna get an Abra at this rate", Leon said, removing his hat to wipe some sweat from his brow, "I might as well look for a place to set up for the night..."

At this point, he was considering going onwards to Vermilion City to restock but he figured that he could camp out at least one more day before supplies start to run dry. Of course, finding a camping spot would be kinda hard out here. Sure there is a path to follow but camping directly in the path could spell trouble, especially if someone or something came looking for it. Leon looks around for a clearing to set up in.

"Tall grass? Nope. More tall grass? Nooo. Eh? Is that a clearing there? Nope, just more tall grass." Leon sighed as he looked. "Man this path is just tons of tall grass. I mean its not a long path but being five miles in length you'd think there'd be a few bald patches to set up camp in for guys like me...",

Suddenly he heard rustling coming from a nearby patch of grass...and Leon did what any respectable trainer would do. He immediately went to investigate, calling out his Flareon and holding an empty pokeball in hand. He stealthily crept to where the noise came from and what he saw made his face light up in a huge grin. He saw an Abra sitting there, apparently restless, trying to get comfortable, probably to sleep.

"_Now could be my chance..._" Leon thought, glancing from Flareon back to the Abra.

Maybe if he kept his mind clear and calm enough when he threw the pokeball, then he'd catch it...or at least he hoped he would. It was worth a shot at any rate. He knelt there watching it for a while, steadily sweeping his mind clean. When it was clear, he was about to toss the ball when suddenly, without warning, his head started to hurt as his mind was invaded with sudden images of someone who looks like him...banging an Abra! He quickly shook his head and blocked out the images, noticing that he was actually becoming aroused by the mental show.

"_What the hell was that! Those couldn't have been mine...shit I don't have time to think, I might lose my chance!_" Leon thought, coming back to the situation.

With a slight flick he tossed the pokeball. The pokeball flew towards the Abra and smacked it dead on, success! Now for phase two...the Abra was drawn into the pokeball which was now shaking violently.

"_YES...now...come on...come on...just a little more..._" Leon thought, readying another ball.

A cold sweat formed on his brow as he watched the pokeball shake. Once...twice...suddenly the pokeball broke in two, releasing the Abra.

"NO! Fuck, I'm not gonna let you get away from me!" Leon shouted, throwing the second ball as hard as he could. Not in time though, as the Abra quickly turned and teleported, leaving the pokeball to bounce off the ground and roll a short distance.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", Leon growled, slamming his hat down and grinding his teeth. His flareon nuzzled his side.

"WHAT DO **YOU** WANT," Leon shouted at Flareon, who whimpered and folded his ears back as if he had done something wrong. Leon quickly noticed this and calmed down, apologizing to Flareon.

"Sigh, its not your fault...to be honest I shouldn't be surprised," Leon said, picking up his hat and petting Flareon, "I might as well find that spot to camp."

After recalling Flareon, he finally found a clear spot to camp off the path along a pond and surrounded by tall grass. Good thing too, as the sun had just set beyond the horizon once he got the fire going and the tent set up. Soon afterwards he had let out his pokemon and tried to go to sleep, after dinner of course. Though...after tossing and turning for couple of hours he decided to get up walk around some, as with the way the day went he couldn't quite get to a good sleep.

His Flareon stirred and tried to go with him, but Leon told him that it was just a little walk around to clear his head. Flareon still persisted and Leon again assured him that he wouldn't be in too much danger as he'd steer clear of tall grass and if, in the unlikely event he was attacked, he had his six-inch hunting knife on him. Flareon then gave up (seeing that once Leon was in a mood like this there was no arguing with him), laid back down, and went back to sleep. Leon then decided that a long walk along the pond would help his mood, so he set out in nothing but his shorts (he usually wears his boxers to bed but since he had to take his knife, and a couple of pokeballs for good measure, with him he had to put his shorts back on).

It was a quiet night with not even many pokemon stirring, and though he knew that there wouldn't be anyone traveling the path this late – since Saffron City closes its gate houses after dark – he camps off the path out of habit. Too many times have he woken up to missing supplies or to find a wild pokemon sniffing through his camp when he was starting out.

Anyways, he continues his strolling till he comes to the far side of the pond, just before where the trail along the pond widens out back onto the main path. He looks down at the bank, seeing stones and pebbles scattered about. Reaching down and plucking a stone up, he skips it across the pond's face.

"I don't think I'll ever catch an Abra...", Leon said, trailing off and staring out over the pond.

He chucks another stone across, it skipping along the clear waters rippling the surface where it does. The moon reflects off its mirror like surface when it settles down and makes a beautiful sight, almost romantic in its visage.

"Yeah...like I have anyone to show this sight to_,_" Leon said aloud. He sits down, lets out a small laugh, and chucks another rock.

He didn't really have any love interest or anything, nor had any girl really taken an interest in him, though he kinda wanted them to. He knew he wasn't the most attractive person, there was plenty of better catches in the sea. I mean, there were tons of other guys with more muscle, more brains, and even better personality then him, even though it didn't bother him much. Even some of the girls he'd met, battled, and traveled with didn't seem interested, although they really didn't help in the case of his pubescent mind which seemed to be on sex mode eight out of the twenty four hours of the day.

What REALLY didn't help was what happened with that Abra earlier. Those images weren't his normal daydreams...they were too vivid, too intense, to be his. They'd have to have come from someone else...though who? It would have taken someone with powerful psychic abilities to transfer thoughts through air like that, and the only one he knows like that would be Sabrina, the leader of the Saffron City gym, and there wasn't anyone else around at that time. The only one around was...that Abra.

"_Wait a minute...that Abra couldn't have been...could it?_" Leon thought, lying back on the bank. He recalled the images, and mentally examined them.

Now that he thinks about it, he did pick up a peculiar scent before the images came to him. He recalled the scent...and it was an odd one. It was sweet and it kinda reminded him of honeydews, but it also had something else too...something he couldn't quite put his finger on but it smelled both strange and good at the same time. He felt an odd tightening around his shorts the more he thought about it. He brought his head up and looked to his shorts to find that familiar bulge of a hard-on. This surprised him, as this one was brought on by him manually thinking about that Abra...that cute little Ab-

"Argh, why am I thinking like this!" Leon said, sitting up with a start and ruffling his hair, "I came out here to clear my mind not clutter it with things like this. Come on, think other thoughts, not like I have time for that right now anyways. I have badges to win,"

He knew he should give up hunting for Abra and just continue. He's wasted enough time as it is trying to capture it, his friends were probably ahead on badges by now.

"Its decided, screw Abra (he inwardly laughed at that, his eyebrow and erection twitching slightly). First thing in the morning I'm going to Vermilion City and getting my next badge." Leon said, still sitting near the edge of the pond. He had just about decided to get up and walk back when he looked around.

"_Hmm, why not...besides, they say nothing gets rid of a bothersome boner faster_," Leon thought to himself after inspecting the area.

Seeing no one or no thing in sight, except his camp in the distance, and with the extra tall grass around the pond he decided that the best way to calm himself would be to take an old fashioned skinny dip in the cold water. He figured, with no one around to know, who cares if he relaxes a bit right?

~~~(^.^)~~~

Meanwhile the Abra that had teleported away a short while ago was in a tree near the pond Leon was staying at. She had seen that trainer before and in fact had barely escaped him twice earlier in the day, seven times overall, and had a small scar near the base of her tail from his Flareon during their second encounter.

Normally she'd be able to sense them coming a mile away and act accordingly, even teleport much further than this, but her psychic powers have been on the fritz. You see, she hasn't had too much sleep lately, about fourteen instead of the required eighteen hours of sleep, and this trainer wasn't helping at all.

Of course, why would she be in such an abnormal sleep cycle? Its because, just a few days ago, about when this trainer came around, she entered her heat cycle. So yea, being incredibly horny tends to make things hard...well, difficult for her, "hard" for others.

Yes...she has tried to finger herself to take the edge off, but every time she manages to start that blasted trainer finds her, probably due to the noise she was making (suppressing moans is harder than it looks ya know). In fact, the only reason she hadn't let some other pokemon bang her is because she really didn't feel ready for an egg to take care of seeing as how it was only her second heat ever.

She had tried to get to sleep but that fire burning deep inside her kept nagging at her over and over. She cursed under her breath in her own pokespeak and once again tried to finger herself in order to manage her heat. Just one orgasm would be all it takes to let her sleep the rest of the night so she wasted no time in slipping her finger between her natural crotch guard.

Slowly, she traced the outline of her moist opening, moaning quietly to herself all the while. Surprisingly, she found herself fantasizing about that trainer who keeps interrupting her. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, all the while not stopping her work "down south". Truth be told, every time she had gone to relieve her tension after the first encounter, he had plagued her thoughts.

"_No no, he's a human. It can't work,_" the Abra thought, going at herself faster to preoccupy her. "_All he is interested in is making me into a pet using those strange ball things probably...although I wouldn't mind becoming HIS pet...grrr NO, bad mind! That's the heat talking. Besides, I wouldn't doubt if he's much too big anyways..._"

After a bit, though she was satisfied with what she currently is doing, she decided she wanted more. So...even though it took a bit of work, she managed to slip two of her three fingers into her, the third resting on her clit, which was now engorged. She was immediately rewarded with a wave of pleasure as she wiggled her stubby fingers around. However, she didn't get to enjoy her new pleasure as she heard some faint splashing.

Abra cursed again under her breath at her luck and contemplated just ignoring it. However, she guessed that it was that trainer again, not to mention she knew by instinct that to ignore something just because its inconvenient could be the last thing you do, so she decided to investigate. She stood up on the branch – a little wobbly and lightheaded because of her recent endeavor – and turned her gaze to the pond... and sure enough, there was the trainer standing by the pond not far from the tree.

"_Blast, can't I have a moments peace around here?_", the Abra thought to herself after seeing the trainer, "_Wait just a moment...He...He doesn't look like he's looking for a fight..._"

It was true...the trainer didn't look like he wanted trouble. Quite the opposite, he looked like he was the one being troubled. As she was about to wonder what about, she noticed that he was shirtless...she even noticed his lean muscle tone, thanks to her sharp eyesight...contrary to popular belief, Abra's actually have really good eyesight at night...

"_Ugh, dammit here we go again, come on...think about something else..._" the Abra thought, feeling the familiar tingle in her crotch, "_Yea...what is he so depressed about. Probably about our earlier encounter I bet..._"

As if answering her, he speaks out to no one in particular and she had to strain a bit to hear him.

"I don't think I'll ever catch an Abra_..._"

This was followed by more splashing, which she figured out was just him tossing stones across the water. She sighed and looked down a bit. She had always been relatively kind-hearted and couldn't bear to to see others down, although now wasn't exactly the best time to be feeling sympathetic, especially towards a trainer...

"_Oh come on, I can't exactly give myself to him to cheer him up,_" Abra thought, huffing to herself, "_I mean, I enjoy being a free and not being a pet or whatever...but...hmm?_"

She looked back up to the trainer and saw the way the moonlight reflected both off the pond on his own body. It made him look like some sort of seraph, sent from on high...it made her heart pound and she felt a blush creep up on her. She shook her head, she couldn't possibly...

"_No...I can't be...falling for him. We're too different...we're...not...I..._" Abra thought, again looking down.

She had thought about love very rarely, she was a pokemon after all. She had loved others before, but none had turned out the way she wanted. Of course she _wanted_ someone to love her, but most of the time none of the other Abras were really interested and when they were they just wanted to pass their genes on without a care. She had even tried looking outside her species, but they either just weren't her type or just wanted a quickie. None of them suited her...she wanted the kind who would love her not for what she had, but truly love her. Although...that didn't stop her from fantasizing about Mr. Right...

Just then she looked back towards the trainer. He appeared to have said something again, then proceeded to laugh dejectedly and sit down...

"Yeah...as if I have anyone to show this sight to..."

She jolted a little on hearing this. Did she hear him right? He is looking for someone too? This made her heart race...but again she shook her head. It just wouldn't work...could it? She wondered...

"_I-if only you knew..._" Abra suddenly thought, she WAS falling for him...she couldn't deny it now...

Looking back at the trainer, she notices that he is now laying down and seems to be lost in thought. She knows she shouldn't get closer, but the temptation is too much to resist at this point. She decides to teleport to a patch of tall grass near where he is, in fact not more than a few feet away. It strained her, but she was able to pull it off without making enough noise to alert him...of course, she DID have her reasons for being this close. At this distance, she'd actually be able to read his thoughts without him knowing. Normally, she'd be able to do so from the trees, but she figured that she didn't want to take the risk of overexerting herself.

She got into a comfortable position and began to look into his thoughts. He seemed to be thinking something along the lines of what she was just a few minutes ago...about love. Her heart sped up, perhaps there was a chance that she...no, she had to focus. Shaking her head she went back to the task at hand. He was thinking about something else now...and what it was surprised her. He was thinking about her...more specifically he was thinking about her fantasy...

"_What! How the hell did he...wait...I didn't...oh no...dammit not again..._" Abra though, embarrassed at this point.

She realized that the only way he could have gotten those thoughts were if her powers somehow implanted them in his mind without her knowing...it wouldn't have been the first time something like this has happened. It had almost gotten her into trouble the last few heats that she had, as she was nearly jumped by nearby pokemon with the thoughts, and pheromones, she was emitting. She can get into quite the mental frenzy when she works herself over...

"_Wait a minute...that Abra couldn't have been...could it?_"

This made her jump. Did he just realize they came from her? Why wouldn't he, it wasn't like there was anyone else around to generate them...she sighs inwardly. Why would he even consider someone like her now...no, she can't think like that. Must keep focused.

"_Well, I might as well keep probing...there might be hope yet..._" Abra thought, getting back to the task at hand.

He was thinking about scents now...no wait...just one scent...but what's so special about this scent? Honeydews and...something else? Doens't seem to be anything special...yet it seems familiar...

"_Argh, there isn't anything significant about this...eh?_" Abra thought, sniffing the air.

Speaking of scents, there is a weird smell in the air...a musky smell...she recognized this scent almost immediately. It was the smell of an aroused male. At this she blushed and tried to search for the source. She found it, as she spotted the bulge in his shorts. Her blushed deepened as that familiar tingle in her nether regions returned. She tried to get rid of it by focusing on her current task but instead it made things worse as she read his thoughts.

"_He...he's thinking of how cute I was? Nnnnnn, dammit...this isn't helping..._" Abra thought, fighting the urge to jump his bones...

Thankfully she didn't have to fight long as she was brought out of her musings by him suddenly sitting up and shouting something. She sighed inwardly...she had almost lost that battle and given her position away. She heard him speak again, something about badges and such. Suddenly, he got up and took a look around. She cocked her head to the side in confusion and then braced herself. Surely he couldn't have detected her somehow...could he? This was quickly dispelled as he went to grab at his shorts...

"_What...what is he doing!_" Abra thought, as her breath caught in her throat.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer. When he got his buckle undone, he stripped his shorts off in one quick motion. Kicking them to the side, he stretched upwards and tested the water with one foot. Of course, she didn't notice...what had her attention was the five inch member standing at attention, exposed for the whole world to see, between his legs.

She brought her hands to her mouth to stifle a squeak, as the feeling in her cunt came back with the force of a raging Tauros. She wanted so bad to just tackle him to the ground and take it into her right then, but she had to keep cool...which was a good thing because at that moment he suddenly waded out into the pond and disappeared under the surface, just to come up a few seconds later and dive again. Looking off to the side, she noticed his belongings...

"_This could be my chance...if I could just get him where I want him...yes that could work..._" Abra thought, staring at his shorts and underwear...

It was decided...she suddenly floated out of the grass and over to his belongings, where she started playing with them...waiting for him to notice her...

~~~(^.^)~~~

"_Ahhh, this water feels nice..._" Leon thought as he dove under the water for the first time since wading into the pond.

It wasn't the deepest pond, but after a hard day's work a cool dip is exactly what he needed. He dived again, though before he dived he could have sworn he smelled something familiar...he shrugged it off as he swam around, thinking it was his imagination. He surfaced once again, and this time he definitely smelled it. It was the smell of honeydews...and that one odd smell from earlier. Honeydews? That could mean only one thing...he quickly turned back to shore to get dressed when he noticed it. There was an Abra playing with his stuff!

"HEY! Put my stuff down!" Leon yelled as he approached the shore.

At this the Abra perked up, grabbed his belongings, and darted off in the direction of the woods...all the while it giggling to itself. Her plan was working...it was working perfectly...

"Come back here with my stuff! Hey! HEY!" Leon yelled after the Abra, just reaching the shore and giving chase.

Abra knew that he'd probably outrun her, you can't run very fast on such little legs, so she settled for a small clearing in the woods. She had to act fast, quickly picking a comfortable spot and loosening her natural armor around her breasts and lower half (yes it does come off, just for times like this when they mate). She then set his stuff down and prepared for the inevitable, all the while clutching one hand on his underwear and the other around her chest plate.

Leon, however, was not amused by her little antics. He was stark naked and chasing an Abra through the woods. Had anyone even dared venture into them they probably would have died laughing...and thus Leon was definitely disgruntled by the time he had reached the clearing. He spotted Abra standing there a few yards away holding his underwear close.

"Finally...I've found...you," Leon wheezed, obviously out of breath from his little woodland jog, "now...give me...back...my stuff."

As he was catching his breath he noticed that scent from earlier, whatever it was, and next thing he knew his hard-on was returning. He cursed mentally as his hard word at the lake was dashed. He then looked back to the Abra.

Abra shook her head no, and Leon would have none of that. He marched over to where she was standing and was about to pick her up when suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"_WAIT!_"

He shook his head, wondering what that voice, which was oddly feminine, he heard in his mind suddenly was. He decided it wasn't anything and proceeded to pick her up.

"Now listen you...huh?" Leon said as he brought her up to eye level with him

Something felt odd, the Abra felt loose in his hands...like it was gonna slip from his grasp at any moment. Sure enough, she slipped from her chest plate and fell back to the ground as Leon was left standing there holding a, now empty, chest piece with a surprised look on his face.

"_Ouch! Aww I told you to wait, now look...owies..._"

Leon quickly glanced down to Abra and blushed. Abra was rubbing her bottom after the fall but what he noticed were the little mounds on her fuzzy black chest, barely A cups, from which sprang two little pink nipples, hard from the cool air. If the scent from earlier, stronger now mind you, didn't make him go up THIS certainly did. Leon blinked, his mind racing for answers to questions, most prominent being why was he being aroused by an Abra...

"You're a girl! Wait...did-did you just say something?" Leon said to the Abra, never once averting his gaze or moving from his current position.

"_Of course I'm a girl! And yes...yes I did...well not in the most do anyways._" Abra said to Leon telepathically, dusting herself off as she unsteadily got to her feet.

"Telepathy? But...wait no, first things first," Leon said, tossing the chest piece to the side where the rest of his stuff was and picked up the Abra again.

"_Ow, ow that...that oooh,_" Abra said, emitting an audible purr as Leon's thumbs brushed her nips when he picked her up.

"Ok now...why did you take my stuff," Leon said sternly, trying to ignore the smell that was very strong at this point.

"_I...I...l-l-lo...love..._" was all Abra managed to stutter out before quickly turning her head to the side and blushing, half-scared at his tone and half-embarrassed. Her heart was racing...

"You...love...me?" Leon said, losing his anger quickly as he stood there, dumbstruck.

"_Y-yes...I took your stuff because...because I...I don't know,_" Abra told him, never turning to face his gaze, "_I wanted you to catch me, I guess. Catch me alone...so I could...I could see if you...loved me back..._"

Leon's heart sped up and he looked like he had just been slapped across the face, here he was holding an Abra...a pokemon...who just declared her love for him more or less...he almost dropped her if it weren't for the fact that she was holding onto his arms. What's more, is that he didn't feel repulsed. No, in fact...he liked the attention. For the first time, a girl actually was attracted to him. HIM! Of all people! To be honest...in the back of his head, he was starting to feel the same way...he didn't want to hurt it...he wanted to make it happy...it just felt...right...

Of course, his mind raced with thoughts. He always thought he'd end up head over heels with the female would make the first move...but he'd never guess it'd be a pokemon that would be the one to do so. Not only that, but what about how others would see him? 'Society wouldn't take kindly to an open relationship of this kind! You'd be branded an outcast, if you're even lucky enough to still be a licensed trainer. You could even be IMPRISONED for something like this!' his mind screamed at him. However, his heart bit back just as hard. 'So what! Someone came forwards and admitted she loves you! Who cares if its a pokemon! Who cares if anyone thinks its wrong! What matters is that it feels right to YOU! If society doesn't like it, they can screw themselves! If you're that concerned, then keep it secret! You love her...I KNOW you do.' his heart screamed in return.

He had once asked his family what they thought of love, when he was old enough to feel it anyways, and they had always said that it could not be explained...it was something you had to feel. They had also said that when the time came, to listen to where his heart led him. It wouldn't lead him wrong...would it? He decided to throw caution into the wind and tell his mind to screw off. He wanted this. He wanted HER. The Abra he was holding right now...he wanted her and her love. Just then that all too familiar scent came back to his nostrils, renewing his vigor and his hard-on.

"Just...just what is that smell anyways? It smells so good..." Leon asked, noticing it for for the umpteenth time.

"_That? Th-thats my fault...I'm...I'm in h-heat..._" Abra admitted.

"In heat? But then...that would mean...you want to..." Leon said, looking at her, with a tender look.

She nodded and turned away again. She thought that he must be disgusted with her for wanting to mate with him so suddenly. She was tempted to start crying right there until suddenly he brought her close and held her against his chest. At that point, she thought her heart would explode.

"Its OK...this is just a lot to take in at once. I mean, its not every day that a pokemon just comes out and admits her feelings to someone like that," Leon said, gently holding her, "Hell, most girls won't even bat an eyelash towards me but you...you're different. Even if you're a pokemon...you fell for a human that you barely know and admitted that...without even knowing if he loves you back...which...he does."

Her head shot upwards and her eyes met his. Did he really just say what she thought he said? She had to know for certain...

"_Did you really just say that you-_" Abra said, but was cut off when he brought her up and kissed her.

She had often seen human couples share these kisses as a sign of affection and love, and now that her love was actually kissing her she felt as though she'd melt. She leaned into it and the kiss soon became very passionate. His tongue lapped her lips, which soon parted to allow entrance. Their tongues then began a struggle around each other, each exploring the other and thensome. After about a minute they finally broke for air.

"You were about to ask if I really loved you right? Is that a good enough answer?" Leon said, smiling at her.

It was a better answer than she could ever have hoped to get. She was so happy...so happy that she forgot the feeling of her heat until it made itself known again. She can't fight it any more, as if she'd want to at this point...she wanted him...no, NEEDED him.

"_Could you put me down for just a second?_" Abra asked.

"Sure...but why?" Leon asked slightly confused.

"_You'll see..._" Abra said playfully, with a slight seductive hint.

He obeys and sets her down, slightly wondering what it is she'll do. She turned back to him and winked, working the hidden claps and folds of her lower protector. A couple of minutes later, and she manages to slip the protector off revealing her her black fuzzy lower half. Leon swallows upon seeing her cute slit, which was now dripping wet. She tosses her lower protector over where his, and her, things are laying and

sat down on the cool grass in a leaned back position.

"_You like, ooh, what you see?_" Abra asks, a hand rubbing on her pussy and the other tweaking one of her nipples.

"Like? I love it...let me get a better view..." Leon said, getting down on his hands and knees over her to get a closer look.

He knew what Abras looked like from documentaries on television as well as first hand experience, but seeing this Abra in front of him naked stunned him. He never knew that the armor like plates came off and, now that he saw her without them, he noticed that she was remarkably human-like and even had some sibilance of human curves, although they were mostly the curves a young girl would have. Her tits, like he noticed earlier, were barely A cups and the pink nipples were a sharp contrast to the super short black fur around it. Her pussy was also very human-like – he was no stranger to a human pussy thanks to his fathers pornography stash – and as she parted the lips while rubbing, he noticed that again the pink of her muff was a contrast to her fur.

"Nice...very nice...your pussy is so alluring...I want to see if it tastes as good as it smells..." Leon said, entranced by her scent.

"_Go right ahead...it won't bite,_" Abra said, removing her hands from her crotch and chest to prop herself up so she could lean back further.

He laid down, positioning himself so he wouldn't lay on his erect dick, and gathered her lower body in his arms, resting his hands in a way that he could play with her tits while he sampled her delicacy. He took a small lick of her flower, half thinking that it might taste bad, since he had one time tasted his own piss – he was five at the time – and it tasted horrible. This, however, didn't taste horrible at all. In fact, it tasted exactly like how she smelled, like honeydews and...sort of salty, almost like salt-water taffy. He wanted more...

"_So THAT was was that was_," Leon thought to himself as he kept licking, occasionally centering on the clit and using his fingers to pinch and rub her little nips.

"_Ahh! Keep...keep going, f-faster! S-so, nnn, goo~d!_" Abra said, emitting audible moans and squeaks of pleasure as the cunnilingus continued.

Leon decided that just licking the surface, while good, is kinda getting boring. He decided to try sticking his tongue further into her wet crevice. This elicited a sharp squeak of pleasure from Abra, meaning he must have been doing something right, and went as far in as he could get. He wiggled it around, licking up her juices where he could reach and incidentally found a spot where, if licked, would make her squeak out. He figured it would be a good idea to focus on that spot, and a good idea it was. She responded by arcing her back and grabbing onto his head with one of her hands, which she used to attempt to push him in further. He figured it was a good time to increase his efforts, flicking his tongue as quick and hard as he could over that spot. That sent her over the edge...

"_OOH yes, YES! I'M-IM CUMMING! YEEEEEEEES!_" Abra screamed to his mind, as she made a loud and long squeak.

Her orgasm hit her hard, sending her into convulsions as she gripped Leon's head for dear life, her pussy pulsing around his tongue and gushing her fluids into his mouth and onto his face. He made sure to lap up every bit, not missing a single drop. She panted to catch her breath after that and felt slightly exhausted, though she knew it wasn't over. She needed him in her.

"_I...I can't wait...please...I want you inside me...NOW!_" Abra said, still panting from her earlier orgasm.

"Your wish is my command my love..." Leon said, his throbbing erection painful at this point.

He scooped her up and rolled backwards to where he'd be underneath and her on top. She parted her legs, getting on her knees, and placed her hands on his stomach, knowing whats coming next. He aligned his member with her slit and pulled her down onto it, with his hands firmly placed on her rump. It was really tight, and he had to resist spewing his load right there. Though, it wasn't long before he bumped into a barrier. He stopped and looked to her...she was puzzled as to why he stopped, till he asked her a question...

"You're a virgin?" Leon asked, surprised.

"_Yes...I am...something wrong?_" Abra asked.

"No no, not at all...its just...you sure this is what you want? I heard its painful and I don't want to hurt you too much..." Leon asked, worry in his voice.

"_Yes...I want it to be you who take it...please...besides, like they say, 'pain before pleasure' right?_" Abra responded, her conviction giving him the reassurance he needed.

With her answer, he decided that it was time. He jabbed her hymen a couple of times before quickly thrusting into her, ending both of their virginities. She yelped in pain, but she quickly regained her composure. He about freaked when he heard the yelp, but she smiled at him, giving a teary nod for him to continue. He kept going deeper until he was hilted in her. She was surprisingly deep for only being two feet tall taking all of his member into her, even though it pressed up against her cervix.

Her pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as he withdrew from her and quickly rehilted, making her moan in the process. He began his pace slow, making sure that she was adjusting to this. Once he had determined that she had, he quickened slightly, setting a rhythm of thrusting in and out of her needy opening. She squeaked and moaned with each thrust, each time feeling better than the last. Of course, she wanted more...

"_Mmm, aah! Yes! Faster! Ooh! Harder! EEP!_" Abra said, meeting his efforts as well as she could with her own gyrations.

At this, he quickened his pace, thrusting harder and harder into her. He felt the familiar tightening in his own nuts, knowing that it wouldn't be long now before had his own orgasm. Of course, he couldn't have that just yet. He repositioned her slightly so that each thrust would get her sensitive spot...hopefully. It paid off though, as her heightened gasps and sharper moans told him that he had found it. Her breaths suddenly got quicker and shallower, indicating that she was also close. This sent him over the edge, as he started pounding into her as fast and hard as he could. It wasn't long till it paid off.

"_YES! YES! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAH!_" Abra screamed to his mind again, arcing her back and giving off a super loud moan.

"I-I'm cumming too! ARGH!" Leon yelled with her, gripping her rump harder with each thrust.

This orgasm hit her like a hyper-beam, making her see stars and colors everywhere. Her cunt gripped his cock like a vice, pulsing and convulsing, trying to milk it for cum as well as soaking his crotch in fluids. At this point, he couldn't hold it back either so with one final thrust he unleashed his seed into her womb, each pump seemingly more powerful than the last. At last, his torrents stopped and he withdrew his softening member. Her pussy couldn't contain all of his seed, and some of it oozed out onto the ground as he pulled out. He let go of her and she flopped down on the cool grass between his legs.

"How was...that...my love..." Leon panted out between breaths.

"_It was better...than I could have hoped..._" Abra said as she unsteadily got to her feet and wobbled over to her armor.

She cleaned herself off and quickly slipped the armor back on, nearly toppling over when getting the lower protector on. She then wobbled back over to Leon and collapsed onto his chest. He then wrapped an arm around her.

"_I just realized something...I never asked...your name,_" Abra said, sounding slightly weary.

"Heh...its Leon..." Leon said with a smirk.

"_Leon...wonderful name...for a wonderful mate,_" Abra said, resting her head on his chest"

"Do you have a name?" Leon asked her.

"_No...I'd like...if you'd...give me one,_" Abra said.

"OK then...Would it be OK if I called...eh?" Leon said, noticing something different about her.

He brought his head closer to his and heard light snoring...she had fallen asleep on him, using his chest as a pillow! Leon had to chuckle at this. It made sense that she'd be exhausted, he was too after that session, and he made her cum twice! He rested his head back and looked at the stars in the sky.

"_I wonder if she wouldn't object to being caught by me..._" Leon thought looking over to where his shorts are, remembering the pokeball he brought with him in the pockets.

His shorts then shuffled. He thought a wild pokemon might have been underneath them making them move, but instead a pokeball found its way out of the pocket they were stored in. It had a slightly blue glow and seemed to have a life of its own. It floated up and over to him. As if answering his earlier question, it expanded and bumped into the sleeping Abra and drew her into it. As soon as it shut, it clicked indicating that it was successful in catching the pokemon inside. He sat up and picked up the pokeball, smiling gently. He decided that it would be a good time to get dressed...so he got to his feet and grabbed up his clothes.

After getting his shorts on, his Flareon suddenly burst through the woods, apparetnly worried that he hadn't returned from his walk. He approached Leon after making sure that nothing dangerous was around, tail wagging. Leon looked at his watch and saw how late it was, then looked back to flareon.

"Worried about me Flareon?" Leon said, petting Flareon behind the ears, "I can take care of myself boy, but I'm glad you're concerned,"

"Flare!" he yipped, as he turned to go back to camp, looking back and waiting for Leon as he went to the edge of the clearing.

Leon followed behind Flareon and escaped they escaped the woods together. After exiting, Flareon yipped and decided to go on ahead back to the campsite. Leon looked down to the pokeball in his hand. He then brought it up and kissed it lightly.

"Who cares if no other girl looks my way?" Leon said, looking upon the ball and smiling, "With you, I could care less. You're the only one I need...my dear sweet Casey,"

With that, he looked ahead and decided to take a slow walk back to his camp. After all, tomorrow would be the start of the rest of his journey...the journey with his new mate...

THE END

* * *

A/N: Whew, wasn't that fun? Remember...Read, clean, THEN review. I won't be responsible for damaged keyboards because of this. ^.^


End file.
